Not Who I Thought You Were
by Kikichay1196
Summary: Chad has to be a nerd at West Appleton High, to prove he's ready for his next big role. When a certain sunshine walks in and steals his thunder, they become great friends until she finds out who he really is... What will happen? READ and find out! CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the new story, i know I should really finish the others, I'm working on it ok, chill guys, anyway, I hope you like it, it's just that I have a tendency to get good ideas and then I forget to write them down and i lose them, it's similar to when I write songs, ok enough, here is the story. ENJOY! and REVIEW!

* * *

**

CPOV

C- What do you mean, you think I'm not ready, I'm perfect for this part!

Director- I'm sorry chad, but your acting has been slipping lately, we need proof that you can handle this job...

- Well, can't we work this out?

D- Well...

C- My acting is fine!

Mr.C- Well the role is of a high school guy right? Why not send him to actual high school, what better experience is there?

C- WHAT?

D- Alright, but he must stay there for an entire semester...

C- Hello! I'm still here, Don;t I get any say?

Mr.C- Well, then it's settled, Chad will be enrolled as of tomorrow...

D- Great, don't let us down... he said getting up and leaving

C- Mr.C, you can't be serious...

Mr.C- But, I am...you will enroll in high school tomorrow..

C- Here in LA?

Mr.C- Of course not, your fans are crazy here, they'd know you anywhere! I'm thinking somewhere a little smaller, like I don't know...Wisconsin?

C- WISCONSIN! Are you kidding me? No way!

Mr.C- We could always send you to Idaho...it's smaller...

C- Potato land? I think not!

Mr.C- Then Wisconsin it is! he stated getting on the phone as I waited there.. Alright, he said hanging up the phone, so you'll be attending West Appleton High, for the 2nd semester...

C- Fine...

So, that's how I ended up here...at West Appleton High...as a NERD, for disguise...so to sum it all up... it sucks...exhibit A. I forgot I was a nerd and...

C- Hey, i said flashing my signature CDC smile... How about we do something later?

Random Girl (good looking)- Get away from me NERD!

C- Hey, CDC, is not a freak...I mean not Chase...who is me...yeah!

RG- Oh, wow, you're a nerd and a FREAK! Come on guys... she said leaving with her possy..

Talk about rude, I almost blew my cover...CDC, what was I thinking, everyone knows who CDC is, hello! Anyways, if you haven't caught on yet,

my name as of this stupid day, at this stupid school, is stupid Chase Alexander Riverton... now my intitals are CAR. What was thinking? What kind of name is Chase anyway?

Ugh, STUPID, STUPID, STU...Stupid Cute...Whoa, who is she? My eyes averted from my hands towards a perky little brunnette with big brown eyes. A yellow tube topped sundress accented by

a white elbow length sleeved cardigan highlighted her curves. I stared down for a moment tracing her figure from her white heels, to her nice legs, to her hips, her bosum (what I'm a guy...it's what we do),

her angelic face and back down again, until i was rudely interrupted...

J- Hey, freak, think you wanna keep your eyes still...

C- I'm not a freak!

J- Well, look at this boys, Nerds got mouth...Look, I'll let you off easy since you're a newbie, but watch it.. he said slamming his fist into the locker behind me walking off,

the others following, one of which who knocked my things out of my hand.

I got down on my knees, I know unbelievable right, but I did, in order to pick up my things. As I gathered the rest of my belongings, my eyes fell upon a familiar pair of nice legs.

I smirked at the thought of knowing who it was. I got up, still looking down when she cleared her throat.

S- Are you ok?

C- Yeah, I'm fine. I said, still not making eye contact.

S- Don't worry, Jesse and his crew are just a bunch of jerks, they're always out to get someone, especially a newbie...

C- I looked up, only to find that she didn't seem at all shaken by my appearance. Yeah, I'm not sure if my first clue was the insults or the threats...

S- She smiled, Well, I'm Allison, Allison Munroe, but you can call me Sonny...she said holding out her hand, awaiting mine.

C- I grabbed her hand and shook it, I'm Cha ( sounding it out as Chad)...uh, Chase, Chase Riverton, but you can call me Chase.

S- Geez, are you sure? she smirked trying not to laugh...

C- It's Chase, I'm sure... I smiled

S- She laughed, Chase, nice name, and good sense of humor...I like it, she smiled...

I smiled back. And there was an awkward silence...

S- Well, schools going to start in a 10 minutes, but I can show you around if you'd like...

C- Sure, it'd be great to finally get some help around here...

S- She smiled pulling my arm, Come on...

She dragged me into the school, we went around the back way and some people were giving me strange looks. I guess from the looks of things,

It wasn't normal for the newbie to be hanging out with a school favorite. We walked into the building, into a hall full of lockers, and she giggled at my awed expression.

C- What?

S- Nothing... she said innocently...

C- Well, this is a hallway, isn't it? Isn't there somthing, I don't know really amazing you'd rather show me?

S- I was getting to it... we continued to walk down the hall...

C- Not, that I don't appreciate it, but why are you being so nice to me, I'm a nerd, and you're a pretty girl, (she blushed), no offense, but those two things don't mix...at all... ever...

S- Well, no matter how pretty i seem, or how nerdy you label yourself to be, you and I are just people like everyone else, and deserve to be treated equal...

C- Am I being punked?

S- She laughed, What? No! Why do you insist on asking silly questions?

C- Well, no stereotype intended, but where I'm from pretty girls aren't the brightest or as realistic, more like plastic and superficial, especially when their blonde!

S- Uh, excuse me, but my best friend is blonde, and she's quite the catch, extra pretty and really smart...

C- Well mom always said brains and beauty take the cake...

S- she smiled a little - Aww, your mommy told you that...that's so cute...

C- yeah i mean any other combination would be like mixing hydrochloric acid with titanium phosphate... i said trying not to make it obvious that i was geeting smart stuff to say off of my phone.

S- Right...Well, i gotta go, you can get your schedule from the office and if you need help i'll be around, catch you later?

C- Sure, i said kind of bewildered...

Well, that was a bust, she's definitely not what I expected her to be, she probably doesn't even realize that she's hot, which only makes her hotter,

she's a cutie with brains, not something you see everyday, especially with a population full of Lindsay Lohans and Charlie Sheens running around, half of the people

I work with are either irresponsible or complete psychos... The bell rang for 1st period and I eventually found my class since it was in a building adjacent to the office,

apparently it was English 3. The classroom was surprisingly a dark blue color full of postors about commas and what not, the seats and desks seem to be state of the art, not crappy like i expected,

and the teacher was definitely a little looney, i could tell by his tie. He introduced himself as , what kind of name? So...yeah, he then made us partner up for a ice breaker activity where we make up

questions to ask about each other and present our answers to the class no problem! My partner was a slim tanned girl with black hair and dark blue streaks. She was wearing all black, i'm guessing

she's a little on the emo side, but she didn't have any piercings or tattoos and she actually smiled, I had a feeling there was more to her than meets the eye...

C- Hey, Im...

H- Uh, I don't really care, let's just get this over with, kay?

C- Attitude much?

H- Loser much? she said mocking my tone

C- If you're implying that you're the loser then you're not as ignorant as you seem?

H- Yeah, well I'm not as stupid as you think I am, and you're not as dumb as you look... So, 1st question...test tubes or chess? she said sarcastically..

C- What's your problem anyway?

H- Uh, besides you...nothing really, what is this 20 questions?

Mr.K- Actually it is Ms. Rush, now please do try to be polite to ...

She rolled her eyes and turned to me as the teacher walked away.

C- Look, I don't know what it is you have against me, ...

H- Don't call me that, it's so...that, it's Holly...

C- Right, Well Holly, I'm Chase...Can I be honest with you?

H- What Am I or something?

C- I'll take that as a yes...Look, I'm not all that big of a nerd, I hate being here just as much as you...

H- Sure you do, just as much as you hate having your locker organized...

C- You're a toughie, I like that...

H-Are you hitting on me?

C- Ignoring that, so what is it about me, that makes you dislike me so much?

H- Maybe it's the ugly glasses, the freckles, the oddly square, nose or those jacked up clothes, seriously, what are you going for, a blonde harry potter?

C- There is nothing wrong with that, actually Danny is pretty cool, he's really not that nerdy in person, infact Emma and the rest of the crew were so, like almost unrealistic...

yeah like I think it was last month, we went to get froyo, after filming for the Falls, and...

H- What? You know Daniel Radcliff, and you actually expect me to believe you know Emma Watson... Chase, this isn't 3rd grade, so let's just do this stupid assignment...

Maybe friendly isn't in her vocabulary...summary: School Sucks!

* * *

**WELL DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANX!**


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

That new guy seemed really different, sweet like most nerds, but he had a certain charm... It was kind of cute how he looked at things differently than other people...and he he had a good sense of humor. He didn't really seem like the sci-fi obsessed type, which is good, and he wasn;t creepy either. And even if he didn;t have the best appearance or clothes, his sparkling blue eyes were enough for me. I'd say we'd become good friends from those 10 minutes! Anyway, today was a new day and I was pretty excited to see him again...

CPOV

So, things with Holly, didn;t exactly go as plan, but it could have gone a lot worse. And hey she's not a complete weirdo, she's actually pretty cool, she's in glee club, and engineering studies. Oh she can also touch her tongue to her nose, and wiggle her ears, plus I go a laught out of her, and she has a pretty nice smile. I thought we were friends, but that thought left the building when she twisted my arm and threatened me to not tell anyone that I actually connected with her. Turns out she actually has friends, and a stable rep...Fine with me, I still had Sonny to look foward to seeing. At least I thought, I don't get why she talks to me, but I find no reason to argue, oh look, right on time...

S- Hey, Chase, how was your first day?

C- Like every other 1st day, new people judging you, getting adjusted, lunch..alone, injuries...Simplified, awkward?

S- Ah, so you met, Holly... she giggled...

C- How'd you know?

S- The injuries said it all, yeah, she can be a little aggressive, but she's cool.

C- How'd you meet her?

S- Oh we go way back, we've been friends since 3rd grade...

C- Hmm, I just can't see it, but if you say so...

S- Yeah, we're in glee club together, so it's pretty fun to see her play in all the upbeat aggressive songs, she's really good...

C- Yeah, so how does this whole sitting at lunch thing work? I said as we entered the cafeteria

S- What do you mean, you just find somewhere to sit, you can sit with me and my friends if you like...

C- Why not?

We walked over to this table and sitting there were 3 girls, one of them being Holly, I cringed, and then 3 other guys...

S- Hey, guys, what's up? This is Chase, he's gonna sit with us today...

I saw 2 of the guys laughing with each other when I sat down...

C- Hey...

One of the girls with short curled fire red hair smiled at me and stuck her hand out to shake mine...

AJ- Hey, I'm AJ, don't mind these guys, they're just a little out of it today...

I heard one of the guys mumble, "we're not the only ones", then coughed and slyly let the word "DORK" slide out of his mouth... I smiled...

C- Is this the regular, or do you guys only act like a bunch of idiots on a good day?

One guy burst out laughing, the one that had been quiet, he had windswept brown hair and green eyes...

L- I'm sold, he's not that bad, Hey, I'm Liam... he said shaking my hand and then releasing. These two knuckleheads are Davis and Spencer...

He motioned to a light skinned black guy to a thick head of curly light brown hair and brown eyes which I assumed was Davis and then to a guy with a black mohawk and blue eyes who I figured had to be Spencer...

D- Sup! said Davis giving me a head knod

SP- If you don;t mind me asking, what's with the get up? I mean you can't be serious? said spencer

P- Shut up! said one of the other girls with dirty blonde golden hair and green eyes, Don;t worry, you dress way better than some of these other kids... I'm Parker by the way, she smiled...

S- Guys, really? Chase came all the way from, from, uh, where are you from again?

C- Los Angeles, California...

P- Oooh, what's it like?

C- Uh, it's crowded that's for sure, lots of celebs...

D- Have you met any?

C- Plenty...

H- Oh, you mean like Daniel Raddcliff and Emma Watson, right? said Holly butting in...

P- Daniel Radcliff?

C- Actually, I have, them and Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Usher, Beyonce, Sandra Bullock, Betty White, Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Lopez...

S- Wow, That's amazing, said Sonny smiling...

P- Oooh, did you meet Chad Dylan Cooper, ugh, he is so dreamy? she said sighing and staring off in to space, her face in the crook of her palm.

AJ- Get a grip, that guy is a total jerk...

S- Yeah, he so is, come on Parker, that dude shoves puppies, cute, selfless, harmless puppies, and he's with a different girl every week, he's obviously indiscisive, arrogant, and irresponsible...

Can you say UH-OH!

P- Oh please, he's cute, who cares? Besides we all know if he showed up here, we'd all want an autograph.

Well at least someone was on my side...

S- Please, he's a big egotistical freak, he thinks he's all big and bad, and treats people like crap, it doesn't matter how he looks, even if he is cute... she smiled a little, but only A LITTLE! she snapped out of it, and I smirked.

D- Yeah, well we're dudes and we don't care how "cute" he is! Come on lets get out of here, guys!

L- Right behind you, Later babe, he said kissing Holly on the cheek

SP- Dude are you just gonna stay there? said Spencer to me..

C- Uh, no way, I'll uh, see you guys later...

I followed the guys outside the cafeteria into the empty hallway onto the stairwell...

D- So, you're Sonny's new squeeze?

C- What?

L- You know, the guy, you're her squeeze, she's like interested in you... why? That's a very good question. It can easily be answered after a good 500 years of research, he chuckled...

SP- Guys, don't be ridiculous, him? It can't be, besides she just broke up with Jesse, she doesn't do rebounds...

D- Well what if he's not the rebound, I mean...maybe its something different...

C- Uh, Not that I'm not enjoying playing spectator, but I'd really like to know what's going on here!

SP- In case you haven't notice, Sonny is one of the hottest girls in this school...

C- Oh, I've noticed...

D- She's also one of the most talented girls in this school, a triple threat, she plays 5 instruments, she can act, and most importantly- SING...

L- And she's also one of the friendliest and most attractive personality wise, which means...

C- There's a lot of guys that go after he for the wrong reasons...

SP- Exactly, so she'd be likely to choose someone like you, cause she thinks your different from other guys, because, well...you know...

D- So, you, her new squeeze, + her, insecure school hottie = be careful, because she's fragile...

L- And the point is, she's likely to become attatched to you, so don't do anything stupid...GOT IT?

C- I think so...

D- Seriously man, don't mess this up, we don't need another tear episode from her...

SP- Oh yeah, and we've known Sonny for a long time, which makes her practically family, so...if you hurt her...

L, D, & SP- YOU'RE DEAD!

Well, I'm off to a better start than most nerds...I think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wassup, wassup, wassup...lol ignore that, but hey! so this is a really really really really really really really really really really...REALLY...*_3 years later* _REALLY, man i'm tired... REALLY LONG CHAPTER! So enjoy, I own nothing except everything that I do, which should be ovious considering it's obvious to what I really do own...if that makes sense. There either way, I said it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, SERIOUSLY, IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY YOU SHOULD REVIEW OTHER WISE I CAN'T CONTINUE IT..._ I DEPEND ON YOUR REVIEWS TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE STORY_, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

* * *

**SPOV**

After the boys left lunch, the girls decided to confront me...

P- So, about this Chase guy... what is he?

AJ- Yeah, are you...?

H- Oh please, you guys can't be serious, you actually think that...Oh...

S- What? What are you guys talking about?

P- You like him, don't you?

S- What?

H- Oh, come on Son, seriously, he's a nerd, why else would you hang out with him, and why?

S- Guys, he's cool, not really nerdy at all, I think it's just the look...

AJ- Well, you have to admit, he does have nice eyes for a nerd...

P- And nice hair!

H- So what if he does? He's a loser...you know the kind that can jeopardize your rep, like forever...drop him!

AJ- Holly, don't be like that, he was pretty nice, and cool, sort of familiar looking...maybe Sonny's right...

H- So, then you do like him...

S- I never said, well maybe, I don't know? I just met him, I'm not even sure if we're friends yet...You guys relax, just let me handle it...

P- Sonny, you don't just handle things, you're horrible at handling things, besides you just broke up with Jesse...and

AJ+H- Oooooh...

H- No, you didn't!

S- Did, you just say the J word, really Parks, really?

H- Sonny, forget him, he used you, lied to you, he wasn't who you thought he was, he's a jerk!

AJ- Yeah, I mean if you really need Chase to get over him, then...

S- Wait, hold on a sec, you think I still like Jesse? After he used me like that? And you think I'm going to use Chase to get over him...

P- Well...

S- You guys, how low you think I am, I hate Jesse and he knows it, and I hardly know Chase, you guys know I don't do rebounds!

AJ- Well, you're safe as long as no one you know, actually knows, I mean it's not like you would invite him to Vanessa's party tonight or anything, and i don't know bring him as your date...

P- AJ!

H- Oh boy...

S- That's actually a great idea...

AJ- Wait, no, i didn't...

S- Thanks guys, you're the best, I'll catch up with you guys later... I say walking away...

All- SONNY! I hear them call after me, but i don't stop...

**CPOV**

4th period, Chemistry?

Wow, back in Hollywood, we're learning Bio; guess they do things differently here...

I walk into the class staring blankly at the set of juniors in my class, looking plain and bored, soon to be me in less than 2 minutes. My eyes travel to the white board at the front which read

"Welcome!" and "". Soon enough, my attention was grabbed by a friendly voice.

Mrs.H- Please do have a seat young man... she said smiling

happened to look a lot like Jessica Alba, it was kind of weird... She had Long golden brown hair pulled back by a hair clip with a bang in front. A comfortable gray long sleeved shirt and black jeans

hugged her figure and her glassed sat simply on top of her nose...

My eyes scanned the room for a place to sit, the only one available seemed to be next to a girl with long brown hair hanging over her face as she looked down into a microscope. I walked over

and settled in, placing my things down and getting comfortable, when a voice startled me..

Voice- You know, you shouldn't be so nervous, this isn't saving the world 101...

C- How do you know I'm nervous?

Voice- Well for starters... she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, you're sharpening your pencil in a compass...

C- Oh, sorry...Chase... I said holding my hand out...

Voice- She giggled, I know who you are... not returning the hand gesture, just continuously looking down...

C- Really? How so?

S- Mom always said brains and beauty takes the cake...she said mocking me in a deep voice...

C- Sonny? I smiled triumphantly...

S- No, it's me Cloudy...who else? she looked up staring...

C- Very Funny... so….

S- So…..

C- Well….

S- Well…..

I smiled at her stupid cuteness, the way her brown eyes smiled along enhancing her cuteness, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear laughing….

C- I guess we're lab partners….

S- I guess so….

C- and this is 4th period….

S- Yup… sure is, she laughed hesitantly…

I chuckled nervously, why was I finding it so hard to talk to her, she's a girl, a beautiful girl, but still a girl…

C- So that means we have chemistry…..together…

S- She smiled…

C- You know, I meant the class, as in science, not uh, well…you know…

S- Chase, it's ok….I know what you meant she laughed…

Mrs.H stood up and introduced herself, she then announced to the entire class that we were doing an icebreaker: introducing ourselves to the class. She made every student stand up one by one,

when it got to our table, Sonny stood up first.

S- Hi, I'm Allison, but you can just call me Sonny. I was born in Middleton Wisconsin, my favorite color is purple, and I love social and exact science subjects…

When she sat, I stood assuming it was my turn…

C- Hey, I'm Chase, but you can just call me….Chase. I was born in Houston, Texas, but I transferred here from Los Angeles. My favorite color is blue, I enjoy acting and singing, and I am a strong Lakers Fan…

The rest of the class went on, but as I sat, I heard people snickering and whispering but I didn't mind. As time went on the teacher gave us our 1st assignment, observing onion layers, she said

she wanted to test our observation skills….

S- Ok, so what do you see in the 1st slide?

C-Nothin….I see nothin…

S- What do you mean nothing?

C- I mean unless the onion is invisible….I see nada…

S- Let me see, gee maybe it might help if you actually turned the microscope on?

C- It turns on?

S- she giggled, of course it does...so...

C- so... what?

S- I was thinking, Vanessa Livingston is throwing a party tonight, its supposed to be really cool and fun, and I was wondering...

C- yeah?

S- Well, do you wanna go...you know with me?

C- go to a party...with you? you're kidding right?

I gave her a questioning look and she looked kind of surprised and hurt. She looked down and then started to mumble...

S- Oh, uh, i'm sorry, right, uh i shouldn't have asked, I mean you going with me... how silly is that, and i mean this is me we're talking about...and we're not even friends right, so yeah...

that was really stupid, she whispered the last part...

C- No, it's not you, I mean you're great, I uh, would like to go, but I mean look at me, do you really wanna risk your reputation by being seen with me at a party?

S- There's nothing wrong with you, I mean seriously, you walk, talk, you've got all 5 senses, like really, what do you have an extra toe or something?

C- That's not what I meant...you're cool, I'm not, don't you know how it works? I mean in Hollywood, celebs would never be caught dead with a loser, it just doesn;t make sense.

S- Ok, first of all, Chase this is Wisconsin, not Hollywood, and being cool doesn't make you a good person, it's just a title, and lastly, you're not a loser, so problem solved... besides we're friends now right?

C- I guess...I mean if you say so...

S- No, not if I say so...do you want to be my friend or not?

C- No...(i wanted to be more)

S- No?

C- I meant no, as in no, I do want to be your, your friend...

S- Great, well the bell is about to ring and I already answered the last question, so I guess I'll see you later right?

C- Definitely...

_3 hours later..._

Finally we were out of school, i quickly ran to my locker, i was so ready to get out of here... When i got there i found a blue sticky note that read... you know who...

(920) 431-7399... Sonny... wow, she's really persistent. She's a strange one...hello, i'm a nerd, i read nerd all over...but it's really not a problem for me, it's not everyday

you get a girl's number without having to do anything...

I hopped into my silver convertible and started to drive, I decided to stop and get some icecream...the place kind of looked abandoned, but this is Wisconsin and the sign read homemade icecream...

I entered and the little bell rang, I was greeted by a voice behind the counter, a feminie voice, so a girl wearing a pink apron and hat. I walked over and she looked up...

AJ- Hey...oh, Chase, right?

C- Right...you work here?

AJ- There's no other reason i'd be caught dead in this ridiculous get-up... she smirked.

C- Well, it does kinda suck...

AJ- Yeah, so what can i get for you?

C- Uh, I'm new around here, so what do you recommend?

AJ- Cookies N' Cream, Fudge Swirl, Cake Batter, or Jumpin Juniper... Although I prefer cake batter...

C- Then I'll have that...uh wait on second thought cookies N' cream...

AJ- ok...

C- Wait...i just, i can't decide, i'll just take a small of each one...

AJ- Are you serious? even the small is like $5...

C- And your point is?

AJ- Well that's $20 worth the icecream...

C- Yeah, i got that...

AJ- suit yourself...

I waited patiently as she went in the back to get the icecream and fixed all of it up really nice, when she came back out she just stared at me...

C- What? i asked...

AJ- You know, you look really familiar...

C- That's impossible, how could I look familiar...

AJ- I don't know, I've just got a feeling that I've seen those crystal blue eyes before, that golden blonde, windswept hair, even that perfect white smile...

C- Well, it is perfect isn't it...i said admiring myself in a daze...Wait, woah, what are you getting at?

AJ- Oh nothing, I mean, your not really nerdy, you've got nice features, money, and nice car, she said looking out the window, and you can't be that much of a genius if you don;t even know how to use a microscope...

C- So...I uh, come from a rich family...

AJ- right...well then here you go, she said giving me a mischievous smile...

C- Thanks, i said kind of wierded out...

AJ- Relax, I'm joking, and you actually believed me...I guess all that Glee Club and Drama class paid off...

C- I laughed nervously...yeah, it, it sure did...well, I'd better go... i said walking towards the door...

AJ- Hey, wait!

C- Yeah?

AJ- You know she likes you, a lot, I'm not sure why, but she does...

C- Uh...who are we talking about?

She just gave me a duh look...

C- Oh...you mean, Sonny? No, no way, we're just friends, and she's way out of my league (not really i thought to myself)...

AJ- Yeah, not really, she has a tendency to look at the good in people first, she's more attracted to personality than looks, but looks do matter, just not a lot...

C- Look, I appreciate your interest, and your silly imagination, but let's be realistic...There's no way a girl like this, i said gesturing to myself.

AJ- Whatever you say, just make sure you pick her up for the party tonight ok (A/N: Sorry just to let you know, it's Friday night...yeah i skipped a few days...lol)

C- But, I don't know where...

AJ- Sticky note, locker, phone number...

C- Oh right...

AJ- Boy, you catch on fast... goodbye Chase...

C- Later...

_2 hours later..._

After a good hour of delicious ice cream, I decided to finally get up the nerve and call Sonny. I dialed and waited, she picked up…

S-Yo!

Wow, that's different, I was expecting hello…

C- Hey…

S- Well, now that we've both said hello, how about you tell me who you are and what you want?

C- Oh, right, sorry, it's Chase….

Her voice suddenly became flirtatious as she said my name…

S- Oh, hey Chase…I could feel her smile through the phone…

C- Uh, I was calling about the party….what time do you want me to pick you up?

S- Oh, well the party starts at like 8, which means we should get there at 8:30… so you can pick me up at 8…

C- Alright, well what should I wear…

S- Whatever you usually wear… It's not a ball, just a party…

C- Right, well, uh just text me where you live and I'll see you in a while…

S- K, bye…

C- bye…

I checked my watch and it was 6:30 so I was going to have to get ready fast…

**SPOV**

Omg, it's 6:30, he's gonna be here in less than 2 hours! I have to get ready quick. I took a shower and washed my hair, it now smelled like Vanilla and Lavender…

I wasn't really a fan of the fruity scents. Quickly I hopped out blow-dryed my hair, brushed my teeth, ironed my clothes and pulled out my shoes… Then I threw on my clothes,

a flirty teal halter dress (falls a few inches above the knee) with a tannish gold belt, a short cut black leather jacket, and a pair of black strappy peep-toe heels. I grabbed my robe,

put it back on and started to apply a light coat of teal shimmer eye shadow, mascara, and my favorite light pink lip-gloss. Finally I got around to curling my hair, I did a half-curl look,

straight on top, loose curl at the bottom. And I could never forget to accessorize. My favorite pair of midsized studs, a long gold vintage necklace and a few bracelets. I must admit, I looked pretty hot for such casual dress…

I checked my phone and it was now 7:50…omg, I'm so excited, in fact maybe too excited for my own good! He was gonna be here any minute!

**CPOV**

I eventually decided on dark red long sleeved V-neck top, a pair of black-fade jeans and a pair of timberlands to go with it. I unbuttoned the V-neck a little to reveal a little of my chest

and threw on my favorite gold chain, nothing too flashy just right. I had to admit I looked just a hot as I always do, in fact dare I say it, the glasses made me look just a little hotter, but of course

only I could pull that off… It still kinda annoyed me to have to be a nerd at a party of all places, but I really wanted that part, especially since Efron was after it! I already did all the major stuff, shower,

teeth, hair, etc. I sprayed a couple wifts of my cologne and glanced at my phone to see that it was 7:50, oh boy I was gonna be late… I grabbed my keys and drove off in my convertible away from my apartment.

**SPOV**

It is now 8:02 and Chase still isn't here! Whoa, Sonny calm down, relax, he's going to show up, he's only 2 minutes late….. DING DONG!

Ah, there he was…see nothing to be worried about. Accept the fact that I'm talking to myself….oh lord, help me! I ran to the door, fixed myself a little and opened the door to find

Chase standing there. He actually looked hot…still nerdy, but what's better than a hot nerd? Smart and good-looking, mom always said that was the best type!

S- Chase…hi… I smiled softly.

C- Hey…whoa…

I smiled and blushed a little as his mouth dropped and he stared…

S- Uh, Chase… I said waving my hand in front of his face…

**CPOV**

I finally got to Sonny's house at 8:03, she opened the door and greeted me, and I greeted back, but couldn't help drop my jaw and stare when I saw how good she

looked, I mean I thought she was beautiful before… I could get used to this….

S- Chase…hi… she smiled softly.

C- Hey…whoa… I said

She smiled and blushed a little at my behavior…

S- Uh, Chase… she said waving her hand in front of my face…

I finally snapped out of it….

C- Oh, uh, I'm sorry, did you say something….

She giggled at my dumb-foundedness…. (is that a word? Doubt it!)

C- You look really amazing….

S- Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself… she peered behind the door, and shouted… Uh, mom, I'm going now ok!

Connie(her mom)- Ok, sweetie have a nice time…

And with that we left, everything was going great so far, she was laughing at my jokes, smiling, and we were singing along in the car to the radio,

she even had a few jokes up her sleeve. She's pretty hilarious! We finally got there, I opened the car door for her, and we walk in together and find her friends, unfortunately I didn't think this entire party thing through…..

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
